


rain soaked kisses and confessions

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, Love Confessions, these assholes have ruined me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: The rain beats down on the windows of Pop’s so loudly that Betty has to scoot away from her usual spot of being practically pressed up against the glass, her mouth pulled down into a frown. The storm had been beating down the small town of Riverdale for nearly half an hour now and didn’t look like it was gonna let up anytime soon.or the prompt i received: cooperblossom+ kissing in the rain!





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: cooperblossom+ kissing the rain! 
> 
> I added a little love confession because hey everyone needs some fluff in their life. Hope you enjoy! :))

The rain beats down on the windows of Pop’s so loudly that Betty has to scoot away from her usual spot of being practically pressed up against the glass, her mouth pulled down into a frown. The storm had been beating down the small town of Riverdale for nearly half an hour now and didn’t look like it was gonna let up anytime soon.

“You okay?” She tears her eyes from the puddles forming outside the diner and looks across the table to see her girlfriend of six months, Cheryl, looking at her with barely masked concern “You checked out for a second”

Betty nods as she reaches across the table and takes Cheryl’s hand in her own, a comfort for them both (even if Cheryl would never say that out loud) “Yeah just got distracted by the rain--it looks bad and I have to be home in a like an hour”

“I’m sure your devil mother will understand that you can’t drive in this kind of weather” Betty sighs and cocks her head and raises a brow “Right”

“I should text her” Betty opens her purse and digs around for a second before groaning “Shit”

“What?”

“I left my phone in the car” they both look outside to where Betty’s car is being beat down on with rain “She’s going to kill me”

Cheryl rolls her eyes “Don’t be dramatic, sweetheart” she grabs her own phone and hands it to her girlfriend “use mine” Betty looks down at the device likes if she moves too quickly, it’s going to get spooked and attack her “What’s wrong now?”

“I can’t”

“Why?”

“She’ll ask whose number I used and--” she sighs “I can’t tell her I’m using Cheryl Blossom’s number”

The redhead nods as she knows that would open up a can of worms that they won’t be able to control, a can of worms way too risky to open “Probably not” she grabs her phone back and places it back in her purse “Well what are you going to do then?”

“I don’t--” Betty’s sentence is cut off by the bell above the diner’s door letting out a _‘ding_!’, she turns around to see Archie soaked to the bone “Arch?”

Cheryl rolls her eyes as the other redhead spots Betty and gives them his ‘ _all american boy_ ’ smile--it’s no secret that she’s slightly possessive of Betty especially when the blonde was convinced she loved Archie for years and don’t even get her started on Veronica freaking Lodge.

“Hey, Betts” he slides in next to the blonde and rests his arm on the booth behind Betty, dangerously close to wrapping his arm around Betty herself.

“Archie, what the hell are you doing out? It’s crazy out there” Betty’s voice is all concerned as her brow furrows and Cheryl really hates that Betty is the kindest person on the face of the planet and worries about everyone (she really doesn’t but when she’s looking at the concern that Betty has for Archie, she can’t help but think she does).

“I know, I know but there’s like no food at the house so I came to get some food for me and dad and then my car breaks down a block away”

Betty chuckles “Because of course it does”

“Exactly and--” Cheryl tunes Archie out as he continues to speak because whatever he says will literally never have any impact on her life. She leans back into her seat and does her best to not openly glare at the boy because she promised Betty she would work on how she treats Betty’s closest friends.

Specifically Archie.

But, some days, she just can’t help it. He, Veronica, Kevin and the other one (Jughead) have something she’ll never have with Betty. A good past. Archie’s been her friend for years as has Kevin and the other one and Veronica may have fucked up at first but she fixed it as quickly as she could whereas Cheryl--well, Cheryl spent the better part of middle school and the first two years of high school being nothing but a bitch to the blonde only just recently rectifying the situation.

“Oh yeah, Betts, you can just use my phone. It’s still pretty dry, I think” Cheryl looks up to see Archie hand her girlfriend his phone.

“Oh my god, Archie, thank you. I think you just saved me from getting grounded for the next twenty years”

Cheryl inhales sharply as she struggles to not lash out at him--she should be happy that Alice Cooper isn’t going to have a reason to yell at her girlfriend but she can’t help but be just plain-- _jealous._ Betty can text from Archie’s phone because Alice knows that they’re friends, even if she doesn’t like it, she knows and Betty doesn’t have to hide Archie from her mother.

Unlike Cheryl who has been in Betty’s house exactly twice since they’ve started their relationship.

“Anytime, Betts. You know I got my girl anytime she needs me”

And that’s kind of the breaking point for Cheryl.

“You know Archie, Betty confessed her love for you nearly a year ago, you had your chance to actually be with her and appreciate her _then_ so how about you stop trying to get into her pants now that she has someone else, huh?”

“Cheryl--”

“And you--” she doesn’t mean to turn on Betty but it’s reflex at this point, to lash out when she feels hurt or threatened, something she’s feeling at the very moment “Why don’t you stop him when he does shit that is so obvious or are you just that oblivious? Or do you just crave everyone’s attention and approval _that_ much, Betty?”

Betty looks like Cheryl just told her that their entire relationship was just a joke with how hurt Betty looks and the redhead immediately feels like she could throw up.

“Here, Archie--” the blonde shoves his phone back into his hands “I don’t need it. I’m leaving now”

Cheryl feels her chest ache “Betty--”

Archie cuts in “Betts, you can’t drive when it’s raining like this” at this point it’s let up just a little but it’s still pouring for the most part “it’s too dangerous”

“I’m not gonna drive” she snatches her keys out of her purse and slides them across the table to Cheryl “Here. take it for when it finally stops raining”

Cheryl grabs the keys with shaking hands “Betty, wait--”

“I’ll see you both later” she gently shoves Archie out of the booth before walking out the front door and walking away from the diner.

“Shit” Cheryl feels her eyes burn and she does her best to not let them fall, she takes a minute to compose herself before deciding that there’s just no pulling herself together “shit, shit” Cheryl quickly gathers up her stuff and throws down fifty on the table to pay for the meal before sliding out of the booth.

“Cheryl, you can’t drive--”

“I’m not you idiot, I’m going after my girlfriend” she snaps at him and yeah, okay, she fucked up because not even that made her feel better. She pushes the door to the diner open to see Betty’s figure barely in sight “Betty!” the blonde doesn’t even look back “God damn it” she looks up at rain and sighs--ruining her hair and makeup for Betty is a small price to pay if she can get the blonde to forgive her.

She rushes out from under the cover and gasps as soon as the cold rain hits her skin but she quickly stuffs her purse inside her coat and presses on.

“Betty!” not a glance, she sighs and runs as best she can in her feels “Betty Cooper!” she taps into her head cheerleader voice, a commanding and stern voice.

“God, what?!” Betty whips around and stops walking giving Cheryl some time to catch up “What, Cheryl? Did you not rip into me enough at the diner? Want another shot? Wanna talk about my mom or dad or sister-- _what?!_ ”

Cheryl feels her heart crack at Betty’s eyes--the rain hides the fact that tears are running down her face but her eyes are red and swollen giving her away “Betty, I didn’t--” Cheryl sighs and blinks, grateful that the rain masks her own tears “I didn’t mean what I said--”

“But you did! You meant every word!” Betty snaps back “God, Cheryl, Archie is my friend! My best friend! And so is Veronica and Kevin and Jughead--they’re my friends, you can’t be angry every time I so much as spend five minutes with them!”

“I’m not--”

“Please, I saw the way you looked at him. I’m surprised you didn’t reach across the table and try to hit him”

“Betty, I--” Cheryl sighs and forces out the words she never says “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean what I said--I was just threatened or--or hurt--”

“But why?! Cheryl, I’m with _you_ , I _chose_ you and I _want_ to be with you! Are you that--”

The redhead groans “God, Betty, because I love you!” Cheryl screams out “I love you, okay? I love you and I just got so-- _so_ fucking pissed because your mom doesn’t know and because Archie will always have something we don’t and he’ll always be there to help you in ways that I can’t and I just--”

“Do you--do you mean that?” Betty cuts in

Cheryl sighs “mean what?”

“I love you” a beat “do you mean that?”

The redhead feels her chest ache for two reasons in that moment a) she never pictured this as the first time she told Betty those three words and b) because Betty is so scared that Cheryl will take it back.

Cheryl nods “I do. I love you, Betty Cooper” neither girl breathes for a moment and then in one quick motion Betty takes two steps to grab Cheryl and tug her into a heated kiss with her hands cupping her face. The redhead’s hands fly up and cup and grip onto Betty’s forearms as she whimpers against Betty’s mouth. The kiss is wet and tastes salty from both of their tears despite the rain beating down on them but it’s the best kiss Cheryl has ever had. It’s full of love and promises and ‘im sorry’s’ and it’s just-- _so good._

“I love you too” Betty pulls back and presses her forehead against Cheryl’s “I love you so much” the redhead lets out a watery chuckles and presses her mouth against Betty’s again.

She pulls back only slightly “I know this doesn’t fix everything and I know you’re gonna make me apologize to number two ginger--but I’m going to try harder, okay? I swear”

Betty smiles, brightly and Cheryl just knows she’ll do everything in her power just to get Betty to smile like that as often as she can “okay” They’ll have to deal with everything later, they both know it, they both know that nothing is fixed and that there’s still stuff to be talked about and dealt with but in that moment?

They feel pretty perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment! I love hearing from you guys especially about this little ship! :))<333


End file.
